


Aggodalom

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Baby, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Worry
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az elfoglalt királyi család egy halaszthatatlan, fontos utazásra készül, és semmi sem gátolhatja meg őket az indulásban. Semmi. Semmi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggodalom

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfyuu. Mivel ezúttal nincs jelentősége, hogyan lett pontosan még egy gyermekük Greta mellett, a fantáziátokra bízom. :)

Greta dideregve figyelte a deres tájat az ablakból. Hercegnőként mindene megvolt, de ez vajmi keveset segített a rideg téli időben, mikor a Vérszerződés Várat szinte lehetetlen volt felfűteni. Egy-egy szobát és fürdőt még csak sikerült, de a reggeli szellőztetések után a vastag, hideg falakat nem bizonyult egyszerű feladatnak újfent átmelegíteni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hálók kandallójában rakott tűz már hajnalra kialudt, ami igencsak csökkentette az emberek kedvét a korai felkeléshez. Ám ma reggel mégis erre volt szükség, és a hercegnő nyűgösen, fáradt szemekkel figyelte a sötét tájat.  
\- Jól vagy? – tűnt fel a kislány mellett Wolfram.  
\- Persze – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. Mire ment volna azzal, ha elkezdett volna panaszkodni? Hőn szeretett gondviselői csak aggódni kezdtek volna, de az utazást semmiképpen sem halaszthatták el. Különben sem arról volt szó, hogy haldoklott volna. Remélhetőleg.  
\- Greta, tudod, hogy nekünk mindent elmondhatsz, igaz? – ráncolta a homlokát a szőke démon, aki az utóbbi időben kezdte átvenni nagyobbik bátyja rossz szokását. Jóllehet nem ok nélkül, mivel imádott férje az elmúlt hetekben hajlamos volt a legváratlanabb pillanatokban összeesni. A dolog egy korábban elkapott gyerekbetegség szövődménye lehetett, amit eredetileg Greta kapott el, de végül Yuurit is megfertőzte vele. Ám míg a kislány gyorsan és minden baj nélkül meggyógyult, addig a király felnőtt szervezete, amely még soha nem találkozott azzal a vírussal, sokkal lassabban gyűrte maga alá a betegséget. Akárhogy is, Yuuri állapota napról napra javult, amit az udvari gyógyító azzal magyarázott, hogy a király immunrendszere kezdett visszaerősödni. – Yuuri – sietett a szőke férfi gyorsan férje oldalára, akinek sikerült fenékre ülnie, miközben az ágyon fekvő, öt hónapos gyermeküket próbálta felöltöztetni.  
  
\- Ah… haha, jól vagyok, Wolf – nevetgélt, de hagyta, hogy a másik felhúzza.  
\- Na persze – vonta össze a szemöldökét a szőke nemes, majd felvette az ágyról a király kék palástját, és párja vállára terítette.  
\- Komolyan, csak rosszul helyeztem át a testsúlyomat guggolás közben. És ne engem öltöztess, hanem a fiadat – méltatlankodott Yuuri lebiggyesztett ajkakkal, de nem rázta le magáról kedvese kezeit. – Nem hagyja, hogy ráadjam a cipőt.  
\- Egyáltalán miért akarod ráadni? – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, miközben a ruhadíszt igazgatta. – Még épp elég kicsi hozzá, hogy ennyi ruharétegre bőven elég legyen, ha egy vastag takaróba pólyáljuk.  
\- És ha a pólya leesik? – tette csípőre a kezét a Maou, aggodalmasan figyelve legkisebb gyermeküket, aki nyugtalanul mozgatta kezeit és lábait.  
\- Hány réteg ruhát adtál rá? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőkeség szkeptikusan.  
\- Hát… öhm…  
\- Yuuri, nem csoda, ha nyugtalan. Biztosan melege van!  
\- De kint farkasordító hideg van, és Günter szerint ma jó eséllyel havazni is fog.  
\- A fiunk nem olyan nyápic, mint egyesek.  
\- Persze-persze – forgatta a szemeit a feketeség. Ennyi év után egyszerűen már nem volt kedve tiltakozni a jelző miatt.  
  
  
\- Komolyan beszéltem, Yuuri – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram. – Melyik kabátodat akarod felvenni?  
\- A feketét – mosolygott kedvesére ártatlanul, mire az rosszallóan felmordult. – Jól van, azt, amelyiket a Földről hoztam, mivel az a legkényelmesebb.  
\- Az nem elég meleg, a bőrkabátodat vedd fel, amelyiknek kapucnija is van – csóválta a fejét a szőkeség. A Maou néhány pillanat erejéig csendesen figyelte kedvesét, majd sóhajtva megadóan felemelte a kezeit. Egy kabát miatt igazán nem érte meg vitázni. – Ne nézz így rám, tudod jól, hogy most nem kockáztathatod a megfázást. Egyébként is, miféle király az…  
\- Jól van, Wolf, megértettem – adott egy puszit kedvese ajkaira. – Oké? És most segítenél felöltöztetni a kicsit? Ha így folytatjuk, napnyugtáig sem érünk a Bielefelt birtokra.  
Válaszul a szőke nemes csak fújt egyet, de munkához látott, míg férje Greta mellé sétált, és kortyolt párat a korábban az asztalon feledett reggeli teájából.  
\- Fáradt vagy? – mosolygott a kislányra, aki erre mosolyogva a fejét rázta. – És nem is fázol, ugye?  
\- Nem, jól vagyok, Yuuri – rázta a fejét ismét. – És te?  
\- Én is. Bár tudnék még mit reggelizni – merengett el egy pillanatra, de végül csak vállat vont, és visszatette a csészét az asztalra. – Greta, kicsit sápadtnak tűnsz, biztosan minden rendben van?  
\- Aha… - hangzott a bizonytalan felelet, miközben a kislány azt figyelte, ahogy a büszke Lord von Bielefelt szélmalomharcot vívott egy öt hónapos gyerekkel. A Maou pár perc erejéig lányát vizsgálgatta kutató tekintettel, majd egy hangtalan sóhaj kíséretében letérdelt mellé.  
  
\- Greta, ezt már korábban meg kellett volna beszélnünk veled – szólalt meg csendesen, és lágyan elmosolyodott, mikor a hercegnő a szemébe nézett. – Furcsa lehet, hogy ennyi idő után lett egy testvéred, de Wolframmal szeretnénk, ha tudnád, hogy számunkra mindig ugyanolyan fontos leszel. Lehet, hogy most egy kicsit több időt kell töltenünk az öcséddel, de mindig a kislányunk maradsz – remegett meg Yuuri ajka, amiért legszívesebben elátkozta volna magát. Pedig nem fog sírni, csak azért sem. – Francba, kit áltatok? – kérdezte leginkább magától, majd a ruhaujjával megtörölte a szemét. Greta, az ő drága kislánya az örök gyengepontja marad.  
\- De Yuuri, én nem… - kezdte volna a kislány elkerekedett szemekkel.  
\- Figyelj, Greta – nézett határozottan a barna szempárba a feketeség. – Nem szeretnénk, ha elhagyatottnak éreznéd magad. Ha most szomorú is vagy, ki fogunk találni valamit, hogy…  
\- Yuuri, nem vagyok szomorú – csóválta a fejét Greta, mire az apja csak pislogott.  
\- Eh? Nem?  
\- Nem – közölte tárgyilagosan a kislány.  
\- Akkor mi a baj? – hitetlenkedett tovább a király. – Látom, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
\- Hát… - fürkészte tekintetével a padlót a hercegnő.  
\- Tudod, hogy nekünk mindent elmondhatsz, igaz? – próbált bátorítóan elmosolyodni, de most már igazán kezdett aggódni.  
\- Öhm…  
  
\- Igaz, Wolfram? – próbált párja részéről is kicsikarni néhány bátorító szót Yuuri.  
\- Hm? – vetett férjére egy szúrós pillantást a szőke nemes a válla fölött. – Azt hiszed, tudok figyelni rád? Mégis hány pulóvert adtál erre a gyerekre?! – mérgelődött, majd visszafordult a rendületlenül nyugtalan kicsihez.  
\- Az a helyzet – húzta ki magát végül Greta -, hogy találtam néhány vércseppet a bugyimban. Gondolod, hogy… Yuuri! – kiáltott fel elkerekedett szemekkel, mikor az addig térdelő apjának sikerült fenékre ülnie.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el – sietett Wolfram újfent párja oldalára, értetlenül szemlélve, hogy annak miért volt vörös az arca, és miért nézett még mindig leesett állal Gretára. – Yuuri, zökkenj ki belőle! – rázogatta párja vállát.  
\- Csak annyit mondtam, hogy vércseppes lett a bugyim, és akkor… Wolfram! – döbbent le a hercegnő, mikor a szőke nemes csatlakozott férjéhez a földön. A különbség mindössze annyi volt, hogy ő elsápadva és tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt lányára. – Ennyire súlyos?! – kezdett immár Greta is pánikba esni.  
\- G-gisela! - kiáltott fel végül a két rátermett apuka kétségbeesetten. Talán mégsem volt annyira sürgős ez az utazás.  
  
  


**Vége**


End file.
